Kindred Spirits
by shootingsilver
Summary: What will happen when Angela meets someone who thinks pretty much the same things as she does about Booth and Brennan? Why is Brennan so mad? Chaos at the Jeffersonian...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Hart Hanson didn't get the memo that it was my birthday and that ownership of Bones would be the perfect gift. So I don't own them, I just take them out and let them have a little fun.**

**A/N: I'm not sure if I really like this so far, so please tell me what you think. If people like it, I'll continue it, but otherwise… I apologize for the shortness; I'm not used to writing long stories yet. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1:

"No. Absolutely not."

Dr. Temperance Brennan spoke as she marched up the steps to the lab platform, swiping her card on the way up. A distinctly annoyed young woman with curly red hair and an air of stubbornness followed her up the stairs.

"Dr. Brennan, I don't like the idea any more then you do, but that's not what's important. You have a responsibility that you need to fill without regard to your personal feelings!"

Brennan whipped around and glared at the young woman

"Well, it doesn't really matter that you don't like the idea, now does it?! Because you wouldn't be the one with a camera crew following you around, documenting every detail of your life for 24-hours!"

Brennan glared at the young women who, much to her credit, glared right back at her.

Deciding that it was time to interrupt, Angela Montenegro walked over to break up the staring contest that had developed between Brennan and the young woman.

"Sweetie, what on earth is going on? What's this about camera crews? And you are you attempting to stare down?"

Sighing, Brennan broke her gaze with the curly-haired woman and turned to face her best friend.

"Ange, this is Ariana Granger, my new publicist."

"Hi." said Angela, "I'm Angela Montenegro. I'm a forensic facial reconstructer here at the Jeffersonian."

Ariana, who had sunk onto the steps and buried her face in her hands, looked up at being addressed. "Call me Ari" she replied, "and you already know what I do." She sighed and placed her face back in her hands.

Angela turned an accusing glance on her friend, "Brennan! What have you been doing to the poor thing?" "Nothing!" defended Brennan. Angela rolled her eyes and said

"Well, obviously you did something, or she wouldn't been in this state!"

Brennan was opening her mouth to reply indignantly when the sound of someone running caught their attention. Three heads turned to see Special Agent Seeley Booth running down the hall.

"Bones! Whatcha doing?!? We've got court in like, *checks watch* in two minutes!"

Brennan gasped, grabbed her coat, and sprinted after him, yelling that she wasn't his to order around, and unaware of the two pairs of eyes following her and Booth down the hall.

**I already have Chapter 2 written, so I'll post it (or not) as soon as I hear whether people like the story or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: You guys are awesome. Seriously. Anyway, here's chapter 2. It's still really short, sorry!**

Chapter 2:

After a period of stunned silence,

"Who was that?" murmured Ariana, slightly shellshocked.

"That" Angela replied "was Special Agent Seeley Booth."

Ari frowned, "Brennan's partner? The guy she based Andy Lister on?"

Angela grinned "Yep, the one and the same, although you'll never get her to admit Booth is Andy Lister."

"Why not? Since they're obviously a couple, what's wrong with it?"

"Ari, those two are most definitely not dating. I've been trying to get them together for three years."

Ariana gaped at Angela. "You mean to tell me that those two, who obviously have enough sexual tension to power Washington, D.C. for a decade, aren't together?"

Angela smirked and said "Why don't we go to my office? It seems that I have a lot to inform you of concerning Brennan and Booth."

_Two hours later…_

"Wow" said Ariana, after learning the entire history of Brennan and Booth's partnership. "That's just… wow."

Angela sighed "Ever since they had that kiss at Christmas, I've been hoping Booth would do something, but…

"He's obviously petrified of losing her friendship and destroying their partnership. I mean, what they have is really special" mused Ari.

"So why was Bren so angry with you earlier? By the way, most people would have backed down. I think she likes you because you actually stand up to her."

Ari groaned

"You have got to be kidding me. Dr. Brennan sees all my staff and me as some sort of evil force designed to take her away from her precious work and send her on useless trips around the country to sign her name on pieces of paper. She most definitely does not like me. Anyway, there's a news station that wants to do a piece called A Day In The Life: Dr. Temperance Brennan. They have a series where camera crews follow different celebrities around or an entire day, and document their life. Dr. Brennan was not too receptive to the idea. I was trying to get her to agree to it."

Angela grimaced "Good luck with that. Anyway, you wanna grab some coffee? Booth and Brennan should be back soon. You might have more luck getting her to agree if Booth's there."

Ari yawned "Sure. Anything's worth a shot. I've pretty much given up by now."

_BOOM_

_*sirens start to wail*_


End file.
